The Bouncing Bull Racetrack/Gallery/2
It's boiling! S3E6 Blaze and Starla continue through the badlands.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla see something ahead.png S3E6 Multiple geysers.png S3E6 Geyser close-up.png S3E6 Geyser's boiling pool.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla pass geysers.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla pass more geysers.png S3E6 Geyser gushes its steam.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla pass a cowboy truck.png S3E6 Cowboy truck waving to Blaze and Starla.png S3E6 Water in kettle starts to boil.png S3E6 Cowboy truck notices boiling kettle.png S3E6 Kettle blasts its steam over cowboy truck.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla enter a canyon.png S3E6 Boiling sulfur pool up ahead.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla see the sulfur pool.png S3E6 Sulfur pool from Blaze and Starla's perspectives.png S3E6 Close-up of sulfur pool.png S3E6 Starla sees a way to get over.png S3E6 Tree hanging over sulfur pool.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla twirl their lassos.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla lasso the tree branch.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla swing over the sulfur pool.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla turn into a cave.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla enter the cave.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla turn their speed lights on.png S3E6 Sulfur pool in cave.png S3E6 Steam rises around Blaze and Starla.png S3E6 Another cave sulfur pool.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla pass more steam.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla pass yet more steam.png S3E6 Steam floods the cave.png S3E6 Starla exits the cave.png|Yee-Haw! S3E6 Blaze exits the cave.png|Whoo-Hoo! Crusher's carrot problem, part 1 S3E6 Crusher and Pickle in the badlands.png|We begin today's Crushersode somewhere else in the badlands. S3E6 Pickle starting to sing.png S3E6 Pickle "Me and Crusher are cowboy friends!".png S3E6 Pickle does a harmonica solo.png S3E6 Crusher annoyed with Pickle's singing.png S3E6 Crusher notices something interesting.png S3E6 Pickle "Take it away, Cowboy Crusher!".png S3E6 Pickle notices Crusher is missing.png S3E6 Pickle sees where Crusher went.png S3E6 Crusher "Check it out, Pickle".png S3E6 A garden.png S3E6 Shot of carrots.png S3E6 Chicken appears.png S3E6 Chicken picking the carrots.png S3E6 Giant carrot lands in the wheelbarrow.png S3E6 Crusher "Not for long, they don't!".png S3E6 Pickle confused.png S3E6 Crusher stares at the wheelbarrow of carrots.png S3E6 Crusher sneaks over.png S3E6 Crusher takes the giant carrot.png S3E6 Crusher "I got one!".png S3E6 Crusher not noticing the chicken.png S3E6 Chicken switches the carrot with a crayon.png S3E6 Crusher inadvertently bites the crayon.png S3E6 Crusher realizes the crayon.png S3E6 Crusher spits the crayon out.png S3E6 Chicken escapes with the carrot.png Red Rock Canyon/The Skunk Bandits S3E6 Blaze and Starla continue through the badlands.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla passing rocks.png S3E6 Blaze reaches a ramp.png S3E6 Blaze jumps high off the ramp.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla regroup.png|Where to next? S3E6 AJ reviewing the map.png S3E6 Second view of the map.png S3E6 The next stop is Red Rock Canyon.png S3E6 Starla sees Red Rock Canyon.png S3E6 View of Red Rock Canyon.png S3E6 Red Rock Canyon up close.png S3E6 Blaze "Come on, everyone".png|"Well, c'mon everyone, this way." S3E6 Blaze and Starla head for Red Rock Canyon.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla enter Red Rock Canyon.png S3E6 Someone spies on Blaze and Starla.png S3E6 AJ "Red Rock Canyon sure is quiet".png|"Red Rock Canyon sure is quiet." S3E6 Starla "A little too quiet".png|"A little too quiet." S3E6 Starla "And kinda smelly too".png|"And kinda smelly, too!" S3E6 Blaze and Starla attacked by stink.png|Ack! Eww! S3E6 Blaze and Starla attacked by more stink.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla on the run.png|"Tarnation! Someone just tried to blast us with..." S3E6 Blaze and Starla are being attacked by stinky-stink.png|"STINKY-STINK!" S3E6 Blaze "Uh-oh".png|"Uh-oh, it's..." S3E6 Something appearing in the distance.png S3E6 Skunk Bandits revealed.png S3E6 Skunk Bandits stand ready.png|"Skunk Bandits!" S3E6 Starla "Let's get outta here!".png|"Let's get outta here!!!" S3E6 Skunk Bandits start chasing Blaze and Starla.png S3E6 Skunk Bandits chase Blaze and Starla through Red Rock Canyon.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla barely miss the stinky-stink.png S3E6 Skunk Bandits launching stinky-stink.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla shriek.png S3E6 Stinky-stink misses.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla run away from the Skunk Bandits.png S3E6 Starla misses another stinky-stink.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla hide behind a rock.png|I think we lost 'em. S3E6 Skunk Bandits find Blaze and Starla behind rock.png|Or maybe not!!!!! S3E6 Skunk Bandits jump off rock.png S3E6 Blaze jumps and misses stinky-stink.png S3E6 Starla "Those Skunk Bandits are everywhere".png S3E6 AJ "How are we gonna get away".png S3E6 Blaze has an idea.png S3E6 Canyon ridge.png S3E6 Big rocks.png S3E6 Gap in canyon.png S3E6 AJ activates Visor View again.png|Check it out. S3E6 The canyon measures 3 meters.png S3E6 Which rock is 3 meters.png S3E6 Blaze gets his lasso out.png S3E6 Blaze lassos the rock.png S3E6 Blaze pulls hard.png S3E6 Rock falling down.png S3E6 Rock blocks the canyon.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla make it out safely.png S3E6 Skunk Bandits trying to stop.png S3E6 Skunk Bandits bump against the rock.png S3E6 Skunk Bandits in a daze.png S3E6 We stopped 'em.png S3E6 More Skunk Bandits appear.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla dodge more stinky-stink.png S3E6 Starla "They're even stinkier than the last ones".png S3E6 Skunk Bandits launch stinky-stink.png S3E6 Let's block them.png S3E6 This canyon is 4 meters wide.png S3E6 Which rock goes up to 4.png S3E6 Skunk Bandits launching more stinky-stink.png S3E6 Starla readies her lasso.png|"Oh no, you don't, skunkies!" S3E6 Starla lassos the rock.png S3E6 Starla pulls the rock down.png S3E6 Canyon blocked again.png S3E6 Skunk Bandits hit the rock.png S3E6 Skunk Bandits stopped.png S3E6 Blaze jumps for joy.png S3E6 Starla "Whopped 'em again!".png S3E6 AJ "Look!".png S3E6 End of Red Rock Canyon.png S3E6 Canyon exit.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla head for the exit.png S3E6 One more Skunk Bandit appears.png S3E6 Last Skunk Bandit launching stinky-stink.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla miss the stinky-stink.png S3E6 Starla "Here comes the stinkiest Skunk Bandit yet!".png|"Dagnabbit! Here comes the stinkiest skunk bandit yet!" S3E6 Skunk Bandit pursues Blaze and Starla.png S3E6 AJ "Stop that bandit".png S3E6 It's 7 meters wide.png S3E6 Which rock goes up to 7.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla get their lassos out.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla lasso the rock.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla pull.png S3E6 Final rock falls.png S3E6 Canyon exit blocked.png S3E6 Stinky-Stink repelling back at Skunk Bandit.png S3E6 Blaze "So long, Skunk Bandits!".png S3E6 Starla "Bouncing Bull Racetrack, here we come!".png S3E6 Blaze and Starla jump out of the canyon.png S3E6 Blaze and Starla continue on.png Crusher's carrot problem, part 2 S3E6 Crusher and Pickle still at the garden.png S3E6 Pickle "Oh...".png S3E6 Pickle doing another harmonica solo.png S3E6 Pickle sings again.png S3E6 Pickle "By a little farmer chicken".png S3E6 Pickle doing yet another harmonica solo.png S3E6 Pickle zips away.png S3E6 Crusher "That chicken thinks I can't get his carrot".png S3E6 Chicken gardening.png S3E6 Chicken leaves.png S3E6 Crusher gets out a fishing pole.png S3E6 Crusher casting his line.png S3E6 Fishing hook flying through the air.png S3E6 Carrot hooked.png S3E6 Crusher catches the carrot.png S3E6 Crusher gets the carrot again.png S3E6 Crusher "That chicken has no idea".png S3E6 Chicken swaps the carrot with a road cone.png S3E6 Crusher chomps the road cone .png S3E6 Crusher realizing the road cone.png S3E6 Crusher disgusted about the road cone.png S3E6 Chicken sits in the tree with the carrot.png To return to the The Bouncing Bull Racetrack episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries